kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
God-level item
A god-level item (신급아이템 - shingeub-aitem), sometimes translated as god-class item or godly item, is a special magical item or weapon that was created and/or formed by the god attached to it by his or her powers. Characteristics These items have been created by gods, possessing unparalleled power compared to items created by humans. God-level items themselves are part of the god's body on a cellular level. Generally they are indestructible, unless the god itself was annihilated completely from the current universe. Even if it has been damaged, the item can restore itself to its original state. Modification Unlike conventional items that were created by humans, a god-level item cannot be altered with bhavati brahma repeatedly, as it needs a month-long interval in between each alteration to be effective. Some god-level items are easy to change (e.g. Agni, who allows about any changes) while others cannot be altered, especially if the god is known to have a bad personality (e.g. God Kubera, who shows his ill will to any magician trying to alter the Golden Knight). Ownership and rules for usage Some god-level items were created by a god for their own use; Kali created the Sword of Return to kill Shiva, and simply discarded it when she failed. Nowadays, only one human at a time may wield the sword or use its transcendentals. Once the sword is drawn for the first time, ownership lasts a lifetime and only the owner may use or touch it. (Yuta can use the Sword of Return because he is a special case.) Other god-level items were created by a god for a specific person, such as the Neutral Bow, which was created by Vayu for Rao Leez. The original bow could be used only by Rao, but Lorraine Rartia later altered it so that it could be used by anyone who knows how to operate it. God-level items gifted to specific individuals have the original recipient's name inscribed on them. Yet other god-level items were created for the use of humanity in general, such as Brahma's city defense system. The author Currygom has hinted that there are rules in place regarding a god's use of another god's item. Gandharva stated that there would be a significant penalty for Agni for firing the Neutral Bow, which is later revealed to be the inability to use the Staff of Agni. List of god-level items Currently there are several major god-level items located on planet Willarv. * by Agni **Staff of Agni - current owner: Brilith Ruin * by Brahma ** City defense systems, each of which consists of a barrier, a barrier stone to control the barrier, a checkpoint for entry into a barrier, and turrets to attack suras within range outside the barrier ** water channels ** Human Search System ** magic testing sites ** Sword of Hellfire (item) - only owner: Agni * by Indra ** Vajra - current owner: Asha Rahiro * by Kali **Hide of Bondage - previous owners: Riche Seiran, Asha Rahiro. It attached itself to Lutz Sairofe's suit until Yuta had Lutz modify it with his scarf. Yuta then delivered it to Leez Haias, who is the current wearer. **Sword of Return - current owner: Leez Haias **Eye of Perishment - current owner: Maruna ; there exist multiple Eyes of Perishment. * by Kubera **Golden Knight - Original owner: Enan; current owner: Leez Haias **Spear - currently in the possession of Kubera. **Armor - currently in the possession of Kubera. * by Shiva ** red dagger—inferred to be Shiva's item *** Used by Brilith Ruin when she fought against Sagara during the Atera siege. *** Used by Ran Sairofe when he attempted to stab a special type of Taraka sura. *** Used by Leez Haias when she resisted a possessed Yuta. * by Vayu **Neutral Bow - original owner: Rao Leez; currently in the possession of Ran Sairofe. * by Visnu **Earrings - original owner: Taksaka; broken while in Yuta's possession **Kitty-eared headband (pink) - currently in possession of Rana Reimia. Effect: stops aging (only appearance, no effect on lifespan) **7 other items shown only in silhouette. All of these items take the form of jewelry or apparel. *Garuda's Sword - current owner: Yuta. Sagara referred to the sword as a god-level item, but it is unknown which god created it. * Possible god-level items **Teo Rakan's sword 1-89 visnu's items.png|Visnu's god-level items 2-7 visnu item.png|a Visnu god-level item in Riche Seiran's collection (Ep.2-7) 2-064 Vajra.png|Indra's five Vajras; the one in the center specializes in hoti indra spells. It was formerly in Riche Seiran's collection. References Category:Index Category:God-level items